The Ups and Downs in Baking
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: Meta Knight and Kirby are wanting bake things! Go on their journeys though various planets; trying to actually be successful with their cooking skills without blowing up the planet they're on, and try to get the popular singers to stop stalking their every move! Rated T for language, explosions, not-so popular singers, restaurants, various food items, and randomness. Enough said.
1. Meta Knight and Kirby Make Pancakes!

**Here's another story for everybody! This was my little sister's idea. And Kirby talks in this story. Enjoy!**

Kirby was walking down Cappy Town. He then decided to go to Castle Dedede. When he was wandering down the halls, he ran into Meta Knight.

"Hi, Meta Knight!" Kirby greeted. He waved to him with his stubby pink arms in greeting.

"Hi Kirby." Meta Knight muttered. "What do you want?"

Kirby stood there for a while.

An awkward silence ensued. Meta Knight shivered uncomfortably.

"Well?"

Kirby stared at Meta Knight blankly. "... Um... Oh! I remember!" He declared.

"What?"

"I wanna make pancakes!"

Meta Knight shuddered. He hated pancakes. And there was a really weird reason why.

**FLASHBACK**

Meta Knight was ordered by King De De De to make pancakes for his breakfast.

Meta Knight knew how to make them. It was simple. Pancake mix, eggs, heat and a frying pan.

When he made it to the kitchen, he got the things he needed.

He turned the stove on and started to make the king's breakfast.

And then, for some odd reason, the pancakes exploded.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Um... Meta Knight?" Kirby noticed that Meta Knight had been silent for about five minutes; staring out into an oblivious universe. "Meta Knight..? META KNIGHT!"

Meta Knight broke out of his trance. "Wha..? Oh, yeah. Of course."

Kirby's eyes brightened. "YIPEE!" He jumped up and down.

Meta Knight then regretted those words he just uttered.

Meta Knight and Kirby made their way to Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. When they made their way inside, Chef Kawasaki popped up out of nowhere; scaring the wits out of Kirby and making Meta Knight jump.

"HIIII!" Kawasaki screamed. "WELCOME! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO BE HAVI..."

"STOP SHOUTING!" Meta Knight shouted.

"Alright. Geez." Kawasaki muttered. "Well, what will you be having here?"

"Kirby and I want to make pancakes for some odd reason." Meta Knight replied.

"Okay."

**IN THE KITCHEN...**

Meta Knight was literally freaking out. The Pancakes where burning and Kirby super-glued the oven door shut!

"You're such an idiot, Kirby!" Meta Knight yelled as he strained the oven door.

Kirby was screaming like a banshee and running like a maniac. He then giggled like a panda on drugs. He then randomly shot into the air; smoke flying out of his rocket feet.(wait... WHAT?) And he landed on Kawasaki's head.

"WHAT IN DIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?" Kawasaki screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Kirby screeched back. He ate a carrot and turned into Carrot Kirby. He then shouted out random vegetables. "ZUCHINI! RHUBARB! CORN! BEANS!" And when he said beans, he farted. He farted so loudly that he flew into the air once more and landed on chief Bookum!

Bookum screamed and threw Kirby off of his head. And Kirby landed and farted on Tokkori. The farts power was so strong, that Tokkori turned into Kentucky Fried Chicken! Which Kirby ate.

Meta Knight was still straining to open the oven door.

It opened randomly, and Meta Knight was thrown into a wall. The burned up pancakes flew out of the oven and onto his face.

Little did they know that the pancakes where radioactive.

The kitchen blew up.

Underneath the pile of rubble and burnt pancakes, Meta Knight, Kawasaki and Bookum poked their heads from the pile.

And when Kirby came out, Meta Knight's eyes glowed red.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU KIRBY! YOU'LL REGRET EVER ASKING ME TO MAKE PANCAKES!" Meta Knight chased Kirby around Cappy Town.

Suddenly, an overly sized Justin Beiber came in out of nowhere singing Never Say Never.

The song was so terrible, that the PopStar blew up. And everyone died.

**My little sis can come up with the strangest things...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Meta Knight and Kirby make Waffles!

**It be finally here...**

"**ZEEEERRROOOO**!"

Said white angel... thing floated up to Kirby. "Wait a minute, why the flying fu-"

"Me and Meta Knight were making pancakes, but PopStar ended up exploding because of it."

Zero stared at Kirby with his one red eye. "...How the hell are you alive?"

Kirby gave Zero a cheeky grin, which hurt his eye. "We wanted to use your kitchen so we could make waffles instead!"

"...What."

Meta Knight walked up to Zero. "I think you better do as he tells you. You don't wanna die for the third time, do you?"

Zero himself shuddered, remembering how Kirby killed him once with the rainbow wand thing, and then again with the crystal gun thing.

He hated dying. A LOT.

"...FINE."

"YAAY!" Kirby began to bounce off the walls, screaming like a five-year-old girl on crack, and dragged Meta Knight into the kitchen.

Well, you guys should know by now what happens when those two are in the kitchen...

"Tell me again why I agreed to do this...?" Meta Knight asked himself with a sigh. He looked in the freezer and found the box of eggs. "...Kirby, why the hell did you put the eggs in the freezer?!" Meta Knight was staring at the pack of frozen eggs with an angry expression. Not that you could even see it.

"I thought that was the fridge!" The pink puff replied.

"...You need to go back to grade school, Kirby."

Kirby stared at the masked knight, confused. "I never even went to grade school in the first place. What IS grade school?"

"...Never mind... just shut up."

Kirby grabbed the eggs, and chucked them into the microwave. "Hmmm... I think it should be... seventeen minutes." He pushed a random button, which just so happened to say NUKE, and he saw the microwave glow in an eerie green. "That's pretty."

Suddenly, the microwave exploded, sending Kirby flying across the kitchen, and right into Zero's eye.

"**AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH**!"

Kirby fell to the floor, covered in burnt up egg yolk. "Uhm... you look busy. I can come back some other time." He dashed away from the angry white thing known as Zero and clung to Meta Knight, who was trying to shape the waffles the right way.

"Damn you, gloved hands... KIRBY, LET GO OF ME."

Kirby, however, didn't want to let go. He burped, and a yellow feather flew from his mouth. "I dun wanna."

"Well, yer gonna." Meta Knight growled, turning around and punching Kirby in the face.

Kirby flew into the-somehow created without eggs-batter, leaving his chubby face printed on it. "Yay! I made art, Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight facepalmed.

Meanwhile, Zero was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He was watching Planet of the Apes. "Yes... kill them all!" He bellowed to the TV screen.

He was brutally interrupted by a commercial with Perry the Platypus in it.

"GAH, WHAT THE HELL." Zero yelled, turning the television off. He 'walked' into the kitchen, only to see a disaster.

Kirby was busy in the cabinets, eating all the food in sight. The scraps were littering the floor. Meta Knight was trying to cook the waffles, but he somehow found that the oven was at max, nuclear power.

Once again, things exploded.

All of Zero's lair exploded.

Zero sat in the char, glaring daggers at the puffball duo. "Wait until I get my hands on you..."

"You don't have hands, though!" Kirby replied, only adding fuel to Zero's rage.

However, before he could unleash said fury, a huge Katy Perry randomly appeared, singing Last Friday Night.

And you all know the drill.

The song was so terrible, that all of Dark Star spontaneously combusted.

Kirby was floating in space along with Meta Knight.

"Let's go visit Magolor next! We can make biscuits there!" He chirped.

"Oh God, no..."


End file.
